Raven's Past
by Teen Titans Fan
Summary: Long ago, Raven was a cheerful girl named Metrion. One day, she took on a dare, that led to getting her powers. But when her powers get out of control, what will happen?
1. Birth of a Child

Raven's Past  
Chapter 1.  
The birth of a child.  
  
On Friday the 13th at 12:01am, a baby girl was born in Azarath. Her name was Metrion. As she grew, she developed golden blond hair, and a love for scary stories. Her life was completely normal, until one day changed her life...  
  
Metrion ran up to the gate after her soccer game. "You ready to go?" Yoko asked.  
  
"Yeah." Metrion said panting.  
  
"I'm coming too!" said Wokeno.  
  
"Why does he have to come with?" Metrion whispered to Yoko.  
  
"I had to bring him, he'll chicken out half-way."  
  
Then they left. You see, Yoko and Wokeno dared Metrion to stick a knife into a grave. Since Metrion didn't believe in ghost stories, she accepted.  
  
"I will prove to you that your stories aren't real." She said.  
  
And so they walked, when they got there, a strange mist appeared over the ground. But even so, Metrion took out her pocketknife and walked up to a grave. Then she hurled it into the ground. Nothing happened. Then she turned back towards her friends. "See." She said.  
  
Then Wokeno yelped and ran away.  
  
Metrion turned around, and her eyes widened. There was a shady white figure of a woman. She held the pocketknife. Then she flew towards them.  
  
"Run!" Yoko said. But Metrion stood still, scared.  
  
Hey! Sorry this is a little short. It's my first fanfic about Raven. It'll get better.( 


	2. Gift of Hate

Chapter two.  
Gift of hate.  
  
"Metrion!" Yoko shouted. But she didn't move. He ran up to her, and grabbed her hand. Then they started to run. It was getting closer she screamed. But they kept on running. Finally, they lost her. Well, they thought they did.  
  
Yoko walked Metrion home. They were still panting. "Thank You." She said when they got to her house. She hugged him.  
  
"I won't let it hurt you." He said.  
  
She went inside. Her house was normal. She was tired so she went to bed. She was surprised about how dark it was outside. It was only 3:00pm! But just as well, she went to bed.  
  
That night she couldn't sleep until 10:00pm. And finally, she slept. At 2:00am, something terrible happened.  
  
Metrion was sleeping, but all of a sudden, she felt awake. She saw the ghost. She tried to scream, but something was holding her back. It was hard to breath. The ghost flew over to her, took her shadowy hand, and placed it in Metrion's heart.  
  
Metrion watched as half her heart turned black. She felt as if something was oven taking her. She screamed. Then she woke up and sat up straight, the ghost vanished. All windows closed, all the lights went out, all the blinds shut, and all the doors slammed. The whole house was surrounded by a black aurora.  
  
Metrion ran to her door, but it wouldn't open. She screamed. Then she had an idea. She ran and picked up the phone in her room, but it broke. Finally, she went to her cell phone.  
  
She dialed Yoko's phone number. Yoko picked up. "Yes?" he said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Yoko. Please help! It came back, and I'm trapped inside my house. Please." All of a sudden, then connection was broken. Her phone went dead. "This is what you get for disturbing the dead!" the ghost screamed.  
  
Metrion closed her eyes and held her head. "Stop it!" she screamed. Her eyes were glowing, everything stopped. Then Yoko was at the window. She opened it, and climbed out. 


	3. Discovery

Chapter three.  
Discovery  
  
"Yoko! You came!" Metrion hugged him.  
  
"Of coarse, I would never let it hurt you." He said.  
  
"I think it did. Half of my heart is black. I'm really scared!" She cried.  
  
"It's ok. You can come and stay at my house tonight." Yoko said, and helped her up.  
  
At Yoko's house Metrion couldn't sleep. She just sat there in bed shaking. Then words came out of her mouth.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She repeated this over and over again.  
  
She became calmed, and then she opened her eyes. She looked at the vase with flowers on her dresser. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She whispered. To her surprise the vase floated towards her. She screamed. The vase dropped, and Yoko came rushing in.  
  
Metrion was under the covers. Yoko went over to her, and pulled off the covers. She was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yoko asked as he stroked her hair.  
  
"I am cursed! I am a freak."  
  
"No you are not." He said soothingly.  
  
"Yes I am." She said. "Watch."  
  
She looked at a book on the nightstand. It levitated, and went flying out the window. Glass shattered everywhere. Yoko shielded Metrion. She screamed again.  
  
"It's ok." Yoko said. "I will protect you. Nobody has to know. You just have to control your emotions."  
  
Metrion looked at Yoko and nodded. "Let's go down for breakfast." She said. The sun was already rising.  
  
So they went downstairs, and Yoko made her eggs, toast, and orange juice. She gobbled down the toast, and started eating the eggs. As Yoko was drinking, Yoko's orange juice exploded all over his face.  
  
"Oh Yoko! I'm so sorry!" She said as she stood up to go get a towel.  
  
But they didn't realize Yoko's mom walk in the door right before the incident. She was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Get out." She said in a low voice. Metrion looked up. "Mom wait!" Yoko said.  
  
"Get out of my house now! You, you, you demon!" She screeched.  
  
Metrion ran out of the house as fast as she could. Yoko started following her, but his mom grabbed his by the arm, firmly.  
  
"You will not go near that friend of yours! She has evil, un-wanted powers that are very dangerous!" She said looking directly into Yoko's eyes.  
  
But Yoko got out of her grip, and ran. His mother then instantly picked up the phone. "Yes officer. I am reporting a small girl with long blond hair on the loose. She has powers of the devil." And with that she hung up.  
  
Metrion ran into the park and hid under the large tree, but the swings. She was shaking, and weeping. Then, she felt a hand on her arm. It was Yoko. "I am not wanted here." She said.  
  
"That's not true." Yoko said. "I want you here." Then he kissed her. A warm sensational feeling spread throughout her whole body, but it was interrupted by a loud, harsh voice.  
  
"We are the police of Azarath. You are under arrest." 


	4. Goodbye, Forever

This is the LAST CHAPTER!!!!! It's a really short story. Sorry. Anyway please review, and you can check out my other story (which is my first fanfiction) Starfire's Turn. Anyway, I hope you like this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 4  
  
Goodbye, Forever.  
  
"What?" Metrion exclaimed.  
  
"You have been reported by someone for having dangerous powers."  
  
"No! You can't take her away!" Yoko yelled.  
  
"Get out of the way, or I will have to take you as well." The man boomed.  
  
"Run!" Yoko shouted.  
  
Metrion was ready for this and bolted away with Yoko. They ran towards a large field.  
  
"Stop in the name of the law!" The man said.  
  
But they kept running.  
  
"I will give you one more warning!"  
  
They kept running.  
  
"Very well than." The man took out a communicator. "We need some backup, there is a lose teenager with dangerous capabilities, over."  
  
"I can't run any longer." Metrion panted.  
  
"You have to, we have to get away."  
  
Metrion and Yoko kept running, but as they ran, they discovered they couldn't go on. The police, and people of Azarath all came to see, and take her away. Some people were carrying weapons, and the police were closing in on them.  
  
"What are we going to do? Metrion whispered to Yoko.  
  
"I don't know, but this doesn't look good."  
  
One of the policemen was coming closer to Yoko, and another to Metrion. There was nothing they could do. Then Metrion realized the policeman reaching for Yoko.  
  
"Yoko look out!" she screamed, and her eyes glowed. An aurora covered the man's body, and sent him flying. The people gasped. Then she turned around and sent the other one flying as well.  
  
"She is dangerous!" A person shouted.  
  
"My child could be hurt!" Another one shouted.  
  
The police looked at each other, they knew this was serious. They didn't want a rebellion.  
  
Yoko grabbed a bar that was on the ground. The police went for Metrion.  
  
"Get away from her!" He yelled, and struck the bar against the back of a policeman's head.  
  
The other police drew their guns. Yoko stepped in front of Metrion. He punched a policeman in the face. His gun fell to the ground. A person from the crowd scattered over and picked it up.  
  
Then all of a sudden a gunshot was heard. It went ringing through the field, and town.  
  
"Yoko!" Metrion screamed as loud as she could, and sent a black wave flying outward. All the police and people were knocked unconscious.  
  
Metrion caught Yoko, and lowered him to the ground. He was shot in the chest.  
  
"Run before they awaken, you can still make it." Yoko gasped.  
  
"No Yoko, no. You can't leave me." She hugged him as she cried.  
  
"Go quick."  
  
"Your going to make it, you have to." She rocked him back and forth.  
  
"I said I wouldn't let them hurt you. You have to go."  
  
Tears trickled down her cheek. Her eyes were blurry.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?" Yoko asked.  
  
"Because I love you." She sobbed.  
  
Yoko was silent. He just listened.  
  
"I love you too, and I always will. But I can't last any longer."  
  
Tears dropped onto his cheek.  
  
"I love you." He said, and let go of everything. All the pain left him, he was gone.  
  
"Yoko!" She screamed.  
  
"Yoko. I love you. My love killed you. You would still be alive if it weren't for me." She cried.  
  
The people started to wake up.  
  
"I know what I must do. I must leave Azarath, and never return, and...I must never love again. I will never show emotion. I promise."  
  
Then she ran to her house and slammed the door behind her. She took a blade and chopped of her long beautiful hair. Then she found a dark cloak, wrapped it around herself, and dyed her hair a dark purple. She jumped out of the window. There were chants in front of the house, but she ignored them. She stopped running. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She yelled. The words popped out of her mouth.  
  
"I am Raven." She said, and flew away.  
  
Azarath was her old home. Metrion was her old name. And Zinthos, was Yoko's last name. Every time she said the words, she'd think of the past, and she was reminded of her promise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The end. I think it was tragic, and said when Yoko died. But it fits perfectly with why Raven never shows emotion. Please Review!!! 


End file.
